USO
by Asi-N
Summary: Ichigo tiba-tiba mendapat amplop merah berisi undangan pernikahan dari Rukia! Apa yang akan dilakukan Ichigo?/ "Tunggu aku Rukia, dihari pernikahanmu. Saat itu aku akan mengungkap kebohonganmu."/ RnR?


Salam kenal semua! Saya author baru di sini, mau nambah koleksi fanfiction bleach khususnya IchiRuki. Ini fanfiction pertama saya yang terinspirasi dari song endingnya anime 'Kimino Iru Machi'.

**USO**

**Pairing** : Ichigo x Rukia

**Genre **: Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Summary** : Ichigo tiba-tiba mendapat amplop merah berisi undangan pernikahan dari Rukia! Apa yang akan dilakukan Ichigo?/ "Tunggu aku Rukia, dihari pernikahanmu. Saat itu aku akan mengungkap kebohonganmu."/ RnR?

**Disclaimer** : Tite Kubo selamanya tak tergantikan walaupun hayat sudah gak di badan.

**Rate** : T

**Warning** : Typo, Gaje, OOC(banget), Abal(apalagi).

_Enjoy~_

**_Kimi no tegami wo yonda_**

_(Setelah membaca suratmu)_

**_Owatta hazu no gogo ni_**

_(Disore hari yang hampir usai)_

**_Sore ga zenbu uso dato boku ni ha wakatta yo_**

_(Aku mengerti semua hanyalah kebohongan belaka)_

Aku tak pernah mengerti mengapa Rukia melakukan ini. Aku tak pernah menyangka Rukia melupakanku secepat ini. Hari ini aku menemukan amplop merah di kotak pos ku. Kalian tahu? Rukia memberiku undangan pernikahannya bersama, errr.. Kaien-senpai. Entah apa yang ada difikirannya, 2 tahun yang lalu Ia pindah bersama kakaknya, Byakuya ke Sireitei tanpa memberitahuku dan tiba-tiba saja sekarang memberiku undangan pernikahannya bersama laki-laki sialan itu. Tidak ingatkah kau janji kita, Rukia? Ralat! Bukan kita yang berjanji, hanya aku. Apakah aku terlalu bodoh untukmu sampai-sampai kau setega ini?

**_Flashback_**

_"Nee ichigo. Apa hubungan kita bisa bertahan lama?" Rukia bertanya kepada Ichigo yang saat itu baru saja menjadi kekasihnya. _

_"Tentu saja 'midget'." Jawab Ichigo yang dibalas Rukia dengan jitakan kerasnya di kepala Ichigo._

_"Ittai.. Apa yang kau lakukan heh?" Ichigo merasa kepalanya sedikit membengkak karena jitakan dari Rukia yang bisa dikatakan kuat-cukup kuat._

_"Itu karena kau memanggilku 'midget', dasar 'jeruk' baka!"_

_"Kau akan menyesal karena telah berani menjitak kepalaku!" ucap Ichigo dengan tampang mesumnya dan diiringi dengan kecupan ringan dibibir Rukia. Rukia yang mendapat perlakuan tiba-tiba itu hanya bisa mengalihkan pembicaraan agar wajahnya yang merah tidak terlihat oleh Ichigo._

_"B..Baka.. apa kau akan tetap suka padaku walaupun dadaku rata?"_

_"Tentu saja!" Ichigo menjawab dengan lantang dan penuh semangat._

_"Walaupun aku tidak secantik Inoue?"_

_"Tak ada yang bisa menandingimu dihatiku Rukia."_

_"Apa kau yakin? Dan dengan perlakuan Nii-sama yang keterlaluan padamu."_

_"Aku akan menaklukkan hatinya, Rukia. Seperti aku menaklukkan hati adikknya yang keras kepala sepertimu."_

_"Jika aku bersama yang lain, apa kau akan tetap mencintaiku?"_

_"Ya, aku akan merebutmu dari orang itu." Jawab Ichigo yakin._

_"Aku tak percaya." _

_"Hei, coba tatap mataku. Apa aku sepengecut itu? Aku berjanji dan akan membuatmu percaya padaku,Kuchiki Rukia." Ucap Ichigo sambil mengecup punggung tangan mungil Rukia._

_"Arigatou ne Ichigo." Ucap Rukia yang langsung memeluk Ichigo. Ichigo membalas pelukan Rukia, saling berbagi kehangatan satu sama lain._

**_End of flashback_**

**_Kanashii toki de saemo waratte shimau kimi wo_**

_(Kau kan tersenyum walau diriku merasa tertekan)_

**_Mamoru koita kotoba uso ni wa shitakunai_**

_(Aku tak berharap kata-kataku untuk melindungimu menjadi suatu kebohongan)_

Hei Rukia. Aku akan berbohong jika aku mengatakan 'Aku-Akan-Bahagia-Jika-Kau-Bahagia-Bersama-Kaien-senpai**'. **Aku akan merebutmu kembali, Rukia. Aku masih belum mengerti, apakah kau sengaja meninggalkanku? Aku tahu kau sangat membenciku karena hari itu, aku sadar bahwa aku menyakitimu. Tapi mengapa kau tidak mau menunggu penjelasanku? Kau malah pergi tanpa sepengetahuanku.

**_Flashback_**

'_Sang violet' melebar saat menyadari apa yang sedang dilihatnya sekarang. Tampak oleh Rukia, kekasihnya berciuman dengan sahabatnya sendiri, Inoue di taman kampusnya. Hanya air mata yang mampu keluar, mewakili kata-kata yang terasa tercekat ditenggorokannya. Ichigo tampak kaget setelah menyadari kehadiran Rukia disana. Didorongnya bahu Inoue dengan kasar dan mencoba mengejar Rukia yang telah jauh berlari. Entah kemana Rukia akan pergi, dadanya terasa sesak dan kerongkongannya terasa kering setelah jauh berlari sambil menangis. Ichigo tak berhasil menemukan Rukia dan tak pernah menemukannya lagi setelah hari itu._

**_end of flashback_**

Aku tahu, Byakuya yang membawamu pergi ke Sireitei kan? Kau tak mungkin pergi tanpa memberitahuku. Byakuya juga yang mengganti alamat e-mail mu kan? Agar aku tak dapat menghubungimu lagi. Aku tahu Rukia, jadi jangan berbohong padaku. Karena aku tahu semua perasaanmu.

**_Aitsura datte wakatte kureru hazu_**

_(Ku yakin mereka kan dapat mengerti)_

_=== USO ===_

**_Boku mo yukuyo_**

_(Ku juga akan pergi)_

**_Kimi no iru machi_**

_(Ke kota tempat tinggalmu)_

Aku tak pernah percaya apapun yang kau katakan jika kau tak menatap mataku. Kau mengirim undangan ini tidak langsung menemuiku, tak langsung mengatakannya padaku. Bahwa kau telah bersama yang lain. Aku yakin kau masih menyayangiku, karena itulah kau tak mau mengantarkan undangan ini langsung padaku kan? Jangan pernah berbohong padaku Rukia, aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan walaupun kau tidak disampingku selama 2 tahun ini.

Ne, Rukia, aku tahu kau hanya ingin membalaskan rasa sakitmu dulu padaku kan? Jangan berbohong Rukia. Aku akan menemuimu dihari pernikahanmu, aku akan membuktikan kebohonganmu padaku. Bahwa kau masih mencintaiku, bukan mencintai Kaien-senpai.

**_Donna kotae ga matte itemo_**

_(Tak peduli jawaban apa yang telah menungguku,)_

**_Kamawanai kara_**

_(Aku sama sekali tak keberatan)_

Ne Rukia, hingga sekarang aku tak dapat menjelaskan kejadian hari itu. Hari dimana kita tak pernah bertemu lagi setelahnya. Bukan aku yang mencium Inoue, dia yang menciumku. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu besok, dihari pernikahanmu. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya di depan altarmu sebelum kau mengucap janji pernikahan. Jangan bohongi perasaanmu sendiri Rukia, kau masih mencintaiku,'kan? Aku tahu, semua yang kau lakukan setelah hari itu adalah kebohongan.

**_Soko he yukuyo_**

_(Ku 'kan kesana)_

**_Kimi no iru machi_**

_(Ke kota tempat tinggalmu)_

Aku akan ke Sireitei, membatalkan pernikahanmu, membuktikan semua kebohonganmu, bahwa kau masih mencintaiku. Aku bukan laki-laki pengecut, Rukia. Aku akan melakukan semuanya dihari itu. Aku tak peduli jika setelahnya aku dianggap orang gila yang merusak hari bahagiamu bersama Kaien-senpai. Bukan, itu bukan hari bahagiamu kan?

Ingatkah kau? Dulu aku telah memberi separuh hatiku untukmu. Hatiku telah bersatu dengan hatimu hingga hari ini. Aku bisa merasakan apa yang kau rasakan hingga hari ini.

**_Kimi no kokoro ga boku wo yondeiru no ka_**

_(Karna ku dapat mendengar hatimu)_

**_Kikoeru kara_**

_(Memanggil-manggil diriku)_

Tunggu aku Rukia, dihari pernikahanmu. Tunggu aku dialtar pernikahanmu sebelum kau mengucapkan sumpah setia. Saat itu aku akan mengungkapkan semua kebohonganmu. Tentang perasaanmu yang sebenarnnya.

**OWARI**

A/N : Maaf ya semua, fanfic saya gaje dan abal(banget). Bingung mau ngasih judul apa. Ditengah cerita otak saya jadi blank. Bikin Ichigo OOC (banget lagi). *nunduk-nunduk minta maaf. Maklum, ini fanfic pertama saya, jadi kalau ada yang ga suka, maaf(sekali lagi banget). Silahkan reviewnya please.


End file.
